


if i fall (i'll fall for you)

by betteronpaper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Short, basically i saw the gif of lexa being knocked down and then this came to mind, because if you've really looked you see clarke on the side, but because can't be sure I've left the reason for it ambigious, i think lexa is fighting for clarke's seat in the clans, this is kinda nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betteronpaper/pseuds/betteronpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lexa gets knocked down but she has reason to get back up</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i fall (i'll fall for you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is nothing. but i imagine this scene - not necessarily thoughts but scene - could happen in the show. it's short :( but enjoy!

 

              Lexa was ruthless as she fought, her style, her twin blades, reminiscent of Anya rolling into the drop ship, dual swords drawn and looking to slice any enemy that came near. Anya trained Lexa well. The battle, the fight, waged swift as swords clashed and clanged, the sound of metal ringing throughout the crowd, the arena, almost eclipsing the beating of Clarke’s heart in her ears. But for all Lexa’s talent, her skill and strength, Lexa was fighting a seasoned warrior – older, stronger. Fast where he was strong, he still knew the dance of death well, was familiar, and thus weaknesses were difficult to exploit. Either Lexa drew it out so he tired, or something would have to change from matching blow by blow.

              Somehow – no, she saw – Roan got the upper hand. She thought she was done the moment he kicked her down, her back exposed.

              Clarke watched and her face betrayed nothing. Inside she was a turmoil of emotions, awed by Lexa’s fighting ability, fearful of the outcome should she lose – which she can’t, _won’t_  because it’s _Lexa_ and anything they could be, any chance of them, of everything, _hangs_  on this. Were the stakes ever going to dull? She didn’t think so, not anytime soon.

              There was a moment, though. Lexa looked up and green eyes, wild and alive as nature, found her own. For a moment, Clarke saw what Lexa thought in her gaze – that _I’m sorry,_ this was the end; for a moment, time didn’t exist, the world didn’t exist, nothing existed but them; for a moment, Clarke’s storms of blue said _you can do this. Get up. Win._  And Lexa, for a moment, didn’t say anything in reply through her eyes, but then she saw Clarke say _I need you_  and _I’m not ready for you to die_ and _get up, Lexa_ and something changed. Whatever resignation in her eyes vanished, and ferocity, determination, ignited, because if the Coalition and her people weren’t motivation enough, which they always were, _Clarke_  was.

              Lexa turned and her blade clashed against the weapon that would have marked the end. Her fight was not over. Clarke’s place in her world was not over.

_Not today._

 

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: darlingheda


End file.
